Generation
by Rainbow-Bunnii
Summary: Elphaba, Fiyero, Glinda and Boq all live together in a big house. Each is blessed with a beautiful child. Here, we follow Langdon, Glinda and Boq's child, and Trinity, Fiyero and Elphaba's child, and their Generation. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Fiyeraba and Gloq.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hi! And so I upload this chapter for the third time... this time it WILL stay up, darn it, it WILL. I'm going on a cruise on Sunday... So from Sunday, no updates from me for two weeks. I'm sorry guys, I'm gonna feel really guilty on the way to the cruise ship. Then not at all when I get actually get on the ship.**

**In this fic, Fiyero, Elphie, Glinda and Boq are all living together in a nice, modern house. I'm not writing a bunch of chapters on how they came to meet again.**

**This will be sometimes in Trinity's (Elphaba's daughter) POV.**

**The fic is called 'Generation because we're following the kid's generation.**

**Disclaimer: Wicked is not mine, but I do own any characters in here that aren't from Wicked.**

* * *

_March 5th, 2000_

"I wanna have a baby, Yero." Elphaba said to Fiyero as they lied in bed in the late hours of the night.

"Me too, Elphaba, but we can't. Not with me like this." He replied.

"Well I'm green, and I still want to go ahead with it!"

"That's different. Your skin is beautiful. I am so grateful you turned me into a scarecrow, you saved my life. But I don't want our child to get bullied or put in danger if he or she was a scarecrow."

"Well, Glinda gave me back the Grimmerie when we met again, there must be a spell. I'll find one Fiyero."

"And I have no doubt you will." He said, as he turned to face Elphaba, and kissed her on the nose.

_Meanwhile, in the room next__door:_

"I want a baby, Boq." Glinda said to Boq as they lie in bed.

"Me too, Glinda, but if I can't even pee anymore, then how am I supposed to make a baby?"

"You will be able to soon, no doubt," Glinda replied, "You know why? Because we are living with the most talented sorcerous in all of Oz. And I trust her."

_March 10th, 2000_

"I don't know if this will work..." Elphaba said nervously. Fiyero grabbed Elphaba's hand, and Boq put a hand on her shoulder for support.

"We believe in you." Fiyero said.

Elphaba took a deep breath, then slowly started chanting;

_"Nemhan akele mut ha mut ha nemhan nemhan akele..."_

And slowly, Boq and Fiyero turn into their old human forms.

"Did it work?!" Glinda asked Elphaba as she walked through the door of her bedroom. She had been waiting outside the door, not wanting to go inside and watch, for fear of pressurising Elphaba more.

"See for yourself." She said, as the boys walked out of the door.

"Oh... my Oz... ELPHIE YOU DID IT!" She screamed, flinging the boys and Elphaba into a tight group hug.

_March 20th_

"YERO!" Elphaba screamed, running down the hall of their shared house. She jumped onto him, Fiyero catching her in his arms, spinning her around. He wasn't sure what she was so happy about, but if she was happy, he was happy.

"I'm pregnant." She told him.

"WE'RE GONNA HAVE A KID!?"

"WE'RE GONNA HAVE A KID!"

Fiyero put Elphaba back on the floor. They grabbed each others hands, jumping around in a circle, which, I'm sure Elphaba would like you to know, is something she would never do on any other occasion. At that moment, Glinda walked through the door with Boq.

"Guys... we have some news," Glinda started. "I'm pregnant."

Elphaba, walked up to Glinda, and looked her right in the eye.

"SO AM I!"

"OH MY OZ!" Glinda and Elphaba pulled each other into the tightest hug.

Fiyero and Boq looked at each other.

"Come here buddy!" Fiyero said. Boq and Fiyero hugged tightly.

"Elphie," Glinda whispered.

"Yes, Lin?"

"Thank you."

* * *

**I hope you liked it, I worked hard on it.**

**-Bunnii.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Well folks, this is it. After this chapter, no more updates for two weeks. Why? BECAUSE I'M GOING ON A CRUISE TOMORROW! :D**

**Disclaimer: I totally own Wicked. (I'm lying).**

* * *

_December 10th, 2000_

Galinda yawned as she woke up. She checked the alarm clock. Tuesday the tenth, 10:15.

Ah, Tuesday the tenth, only ten days to go. Wait a minute, TEN fifteen?

"Boq! Boq, wake up, we've overslept. Boq... BOQ! WAKE UP!"

Boq didn't stir.

"OW! BOQ! THE BABY'S COMING!"

"WHAT?! OH MY OZ!"

"That got you up."

"Don't scare me like that, Lin."

Glinda and Boq dragged themselves out of bed and pulled on there dressing gowns. They then walked down the stairs where they saw Elphaba and Fiyero.

"Woken up finally?" Elphaba asked, handing them Glinda a cup of tea, and Boq a cup of coffee.

"Yep." Glinda answered.

"You know, Boq, I still need a few more things for the baby, why don't we go shopping and leave the ladies alone to relax?"

"Sure."

"Will you two be fine here?"

"Course, we'll call you if there are any problems." Glinda told her.

* * *

Elphaba lied on the wide sofa, Glinda lying the opposite way, both lost in their own thoughts.

_'Only ten more days,' _Elphaba thought. _'Ten more days, and my little girl will be here. Will she have my intelligence? Oh God in heaven, please let her have my intelligence-' _Elphaba was cut off by the sound of Glinda's heavy breathing.

"Lin?"

"Call...Boq."

"B-But, your ten days early-"

"CALL BOQ!"

Glinda fished her mobile out of her pocket, and gave it to Elphaba. Elphaba sat Glinda up, and took her hand. She found Boq on her contacts and pressed the 'call' button. After several rings, the phone went to voicemail.

"No answer!"

"Call Fiyero."

Elphaba called him, but then heard his mobile ringing in the kitchen. He'd left his phone at home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Well, I've left you hanging for over two weeks (Hollidays can do that to your fanfic viewers), so here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Wicked, but the two children, I made up.**

* * *

"Oh Oz, CONTRACTIONS ELPHIE, CONTRACTIONS ARE COMING!" Elphaba squeezed Glinda's hand. Her heart went out to her best friend, she knew this was terrifying for her.

Elphaba heard the door click open and, despite Elphaba's pregnant condition, sprinted towards the two men.

"YOU IDIOTS!" She screamed. She turned to face Boq.

"YOUR WIFE HAS GONE INTO LABOUR!"

"W-What?"

"COME ON, LET'S GO!"

Boq and Fiyero each took one of Glinda's hands and led her to the car while Elphaba ran upstairs to pack some of Glinda's things.

One nightdress, a few baby toys and clothes later, everyone was in the car. Fiyero drove, Elphaba sat next to him in the passenger seat, Boq sat in the back, and Glinda lied across two seats, with her head on Boq's lap.

_December 11th, 2000_

Glinda lied in her hospital bed, extremely weak. Boq was sitting in a chair next to her bed. In Glinda's arms, was a beautiful baby boy. Glinda heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said quietly.

"Hi Glinda." Elphaba said quietly, coming into the hospital room, followed by Fiyero.

Elphaba came closer, looking at Glinda and Boq's perfect son.

"Elphie, I want you to hold your Godson."

Elphaba gently picked him up and rocked him gently.

"You want me and Fiyero to be Godparents?"

"Of course, who else?"

Elphaba beamed.

"Have you two decided on a name?" Fiyero asked.

"Langdon." Boq told them.

"Beautiful." Elphaba told them.

* * *

_December 18th, 2000_

Elphaba handed her beloved daughter to Fiyero, giving him a turn to hold her. A knock on the door was heard.

"Come in." Fiyero and Elphaba said at the same time.

"Oh Elphie... She's so sweet..." Glinda said.

"Come hold your goddaughter, Lin."

Galinda smiled as Fiyero handed her the baby.

"Decided on a name yet?"

"Trinity."

"I. Love. It. And. I. Love. Her."

Elphaba laughed.

"So, Langdon and Trinity." Boq started, rocking Langdon.

"Yep. Oz knows how they're gonna survive with us as parents." And nobody could disagree.

* * *

_December 20th, 2000_

Elphaba and Glinda walked through the door to their house for the first time in days, holding their children, followed by the children's new dads.

"Weird how today we were supposed to be having our kids today, but we're coming home from the hospital!" Glinda commented.

"I agree." Elphaba replied.

"Who knows how they will do with us?" Fiyero asked.

A look of worry met the whole groups faces.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Oh my Oz, has Bunnii finally updated Generation!? Gasp! She has!**

**Anyway, good morning everyone! Well, depends what time your reading this. At the moment it's early on a tuesday morning. I now get up for school at 6am, and I'm normally ready at twenty past, so I can internet until 8! Yay!**

**Fastforward twelve years, Trinity and Langdon are now eleven and in their last year of primary, year 6 (I think that means fifth grade in America? Can one of my American readers fill me in please?)**

**This is a filler chapter, just a small one where we get to know the guys more. And also, this fic will be mostly in Trinity's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Trinity and Langdon. nothing else belongs to me.**

* * *

_June 13th, 2012_

Trinity's POV

I lie on my bed with 'Mamma Mia!' playing on my television. I pick up my iPod touch (Me and Langdon don't own phones yet, so we both downloaded a messaging app so we could text eachother) and scroll through my contacts until I found Langdon.

_Message from Trinity, sent at 7:04 pm._

_Langdonnnnnn_

_Message from Langdon, sent at 7:04 pm._

_Trinnnnn_

_Message from Trinity, sent at 7:05 pm._

_You know 'cause you love me?_

_Message from Langdon, sent at 7:06 pm._

_You want me to bring you up something your too lazy to get, don't you?_

_Message from Trinity, sent at 7:06 pm._

_I REALLY want my Kindle._

_Message from Langdon, sent at 7:07 pm._

_Then use the legs you were given and go get it._

_Message from Trinity, sent at 7:07 pm._

_I'll pay you with chocolate._

_Message from Langdon, sent at 7:07 pm._

_I'll bring it up now._

* * *

_Message from Trinity, sent at 7:11 pm._

_'Langdon? You know 'cause you love me like a little sis, and we're super bffs fo lyfe?' _I type, using a random way to spell 'for' and 'life'.

_Message from Langdon, sent at 7:12 pm._

_You need the charger, right?_

_Message from Trinity, sent at 7:12 pm._

_Yep, it's on eight percent battery._

_Message from Langdon, sent at 7:13 pm._

_No way in hell am I getting it._

_Message from Trinity, sent at 7:13 pm._

_Fine. Wanna come up to my room anyway? I'm watching 'Mamma Mia!'_

_Message from Langdon, sent at 7:14 pm._

_Honestly Trin, how many times have you seen that movie?_

_Message from Trinity, sent at 7:15 pm._

_Millions._

* * *

I hear footsteps and the next thing I know, Langdons standing by the door.

"Come in, Rosie and Tanya have just arrived at the island." Langdon sat on the bead next to me as we talked, not really paying much attention to the movie.

"I can't believe we have school tomorrow!"

"I can, seeing as it's Sunday today." I state.

"Ugh."

"Come on, I hate it more then you."

"Well you shouldn't let the girls at school hurt you."

"What else can I do?"

"Hang with me and the guys."

"No thanks."

"Trin, things'll get better."

"Hopefully Langdon," I say. "Hopefully."


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: I now actually have a proper plan of what will happen in every chapter, so that's happy and good. And to be honest, I think it's gonna be okay. I'm not telling you what will happen, but if you actually care enough about this story to be curious, I have one word: Drama. There will be lots and lots of it. I'm in a good mood today, cause I'm seeing my two best friends later on. We used to see eachother six and sometimes seven days a week, but because I'm a few years older, when I went to secondary I only really get to see them two or three, four if I'm lucky, a week. Is it sad two of my best friends are a few years younger? In my opinion, I don't think so. To be honest, I'm not really their friend, I'm more like their honourary big sister, and their my honourary little sisters. Sometimes, the youngest one will draw me a picture and singing it '_I love you big sister,' _which is sweet.**

**Okay, my blabbering is done. I feel happy, so I'm not sure why I chose a sad topic. I guess I'm just in a writing-y mood.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

* * *

"Trin, I know you love this and all, but I don't think I can stand one more car ride with this bloody soundtrack in the car!" my mum tells me, referring to the 'Mamma Mia!' soundtrack playing as she drives me to school. Langdon normally rides with us, but he's in the year six football team, and had to leave early because a teacher was taking them out to a match.

"Relax mother, the rides only about four minutes." I say.

Soon enough, we pull outside the school. I step out of the car, and two girls immeadiately link arms with me.

"Hi Trinity!" One greets.

"Were you gonna run and hide from us?"

My mum smiles through the closed window, thinking these are my two friends simply saying hello. She waves goodbye, and drives off. I stay silent.

"What's the matter Trin? Scared?!" One says, smirking. Laura, the fiercer of the two.

"When have we ever hurt you?" Rachel asks, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Laura drags me down the school steps by my arm, and then tripping me on the last two steps, so I fall on my face ever-so-ungracefully. They both lead me to behind a playhouse that the five year olds use, so no-one can see what they're about to do next. I'm shoved against the wall, slapped here, there, everywhere.

I collapse to the floor, and they leave. I can hear them leave and the bell ringing faintly. Then all I can see is darkness.

* * *

**I'm really sorry it's short, but I thought this was a fairly good cliff-hanger to leave it on. As I finish this off, the girls are actually here with me. We're chilling in my room and watching 'Outnumbered'.**

**-Bunnii**


End file.
